Be one with the moron
by He's So Amazing
Summary: ....the cast of FF8 being idiots basically....first chap is Charlies Angels with Rinoa, Selphie and Quistis. Chap 2. Gundam with Squall, Zell, Irvine...R+R!!!
1. It's Angel Style Time against the evil I...

Disclaimer: Moogle no own Final Fantasy 8....

Dedication: To anyone who has made me smile....now I shall unleash my drunken smile on all of you!!! {}________________________{}

~*_Be One with The Moron*~_

_Chapter 1:Angel Style!!_

_***************************_

The class room was quiet as the classmates quietly read their books quietly. Then suddenly!

"I, Insert name here, will destroy you all!" Insert name here cried out as he busted through the door. Rinoa, Selphie, Zell and Quistis stood up in fighting stance.

"ANGEL STYLE!!" they all screamed.

"Zell?" Selphie questioned looking at him. "Your not part of Kramer's Angels." she reminded him.

"Oh right." Zell disappointedly as he sat back down.

"Let's get him girls!" Rinoa called. They all nodded. Rinoa flung herself up into the air towards the enemy. She began to do many kicks as she flew through the air towards him.

"What the hell are you doing, Rinoa?" Quistis asked irritated.

"I can't stop." Rinoa told her. "Then I'll be forced to claw out his eyes with my finger nails!" she said proudly.

"But Quistis, your a nerd, you chewed off all of your finger nails." Selphie reminded her.

"Oh, your right." Quistis said in defeat.

"I'll do it!" Selphie said proudly. She ran up to Insert name here and jumped on him and began to claw furiously at his eyes.

"HA! That doesn't work, for you see, I'm blind!" he told her. The three gasped loudly. Selphie immediately jumped off of him. "Wait, jump back on, that's the only way I can hurt you." he told Selphie.

"Sorry." Selphie apologized. She quickly jumped back on him. 

"Much better." he said. He grabbed her by the shoulders and tossed her off. "Whoops, I probably shouldn't have thrown you off. Come back!" he wailed as he began to wander blindly.

"Someone get me down!" Rinoa screamed as she slowly flew through the air still doing kicks.

"Oh Rinoa." Quistis and Selphie said in unison as they shrugged with a smile on their faces.

*******

Two Months Later...

*******

"I don't know Irvine, I guess that was a pretty exciting time in my life considering I did fight evil monsters and bad guys and I did meet alot of new friends and I decided to become a vegetarian." Selphie droned on.

"OH GOD WOULD YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!!" screamed Irvine. "Get me a rope and I'll hang myself!!" he screamed as he pounded against the walls of her dorm.....

***********************************

And they all lived somewhat happily ever after except the fact that a giant meteor would crash in 4 days time and a giant ant was terrorizing the world....

***********************************

A/N: Well??? WELL!?!?!?!?!?!?!? how did u folks like it!?!?!

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Gundam Super Duper ultimate doom of deat...

Disclaimer: Me own nun....

~* Chapter 2: Gundam Assault Go!!!*~

********************************

"Looks like the evil organization called, 'Pedestrians', are at it again team!" Squall yelled.

"Let's get'em!" Zell called.

"Yeah!" Irvine chimed in.

"MOBILE SUITS, COME!!" they commanded in unison. The Gundams appeared out of no where.

"Let's do this thang!" Zell yelled as he flew up to the cockpit. They all landed at the same time.

"GUNDAMS GO!!!!!" they all screamed in unison once more.

"Hey look guys, I can moon walk with this thing." Irvine said as his mobile suit began to moon walk across the Balamb plains.

"No time, we have to destroy the city of Balamb to rid the world of the evil corporation called, 'Pedestrians'." Squall told them.

"He's right!" Irvine yelled.

"Aretha Franklin attack!" Zell yelled. Aretha Franklin flew out of his cannon and landed directly in the city of Balamb. "Damn it, that attack didn't damage it." he cursed.

"how about this attack. RAIN!" shouted Squall. A rain cloud formed over Balamb and it began to rain, but no harm.

"There defenses are good." Squall said.

"Hey look a giant monster is destroying Garden." Irvine commented.

"Who cares. Let's play hockey with these things." Squall said.

"Ok!" Zell and Irvine said......

***************

And so the tale of the Gundams ended happily......

*****************

A/N: Well?? How was this one??


End file.
